Smartmind
One of the hazards of the Detroit Wastelands, Smartmind is a Robobrain who is obsessed with improving himself (itself?) and collecting technology. Oh, and combat as well. In doing such, he (it?) roams the wasteland, searching for material that he (it?) can incorporate into their body. History Smartmind’s exact past is unclear; he (they?) have no recall of their life before the war or their conversion to a Robobrain, presumably as a result of the memory wipes that were a part of the Robobrain process. Their first recall comes in 2245, when they were found, deactivated, in an abandoned factory in the Detroit Wasteland by a group of hapless scavengers. Against all common sense, the scavengers reactivated the inert Robobrain, figuring that they could get some caps for it. Instead, the Robobrain killed them all. Having no idea who it was, where it was or what it was doing, the Robobrain attempted to discover more about it’s surroundings and location. It somehow reached the conclusion that it was some sort of genius, and as such dubbed itself ‘Smartmind’ as a way to point out that it was, indeed, very smart. This concept was underpinned by their encounters with humans in the wastes, finding them to be generally unintelligent, poorly educated, aggressive, lacking in common sense and, above all else, rather fun to kill. Smartmind took this last discovery as their purpose in life. If he (they?) enjoyed fighting, then the most logical thing to do was devise better and more powerful ways to fight and kill people. Setting up shop in what they assumed would be a secure laboratory (actually a rusted van), Smartmind endeavoured to learn all he (they?) could about the design and construction of his (their?) mechanical body. From there, he (they?) began work on gathering materials to build newer and bigger weapons with which to kill any humans (or ghouls, Super Mutants, radroaches or whatever else) that they came across. For the last forty-odd years, Smartmind has continued to roam the Detroit Wasteland, with little care as to the activities of the humans that infest it. Rather, they have been focused on their goals of literal self-improvement and wholesale destruction. At no point has the Robobrain attempted to actively engage with any other parties in the Wasteland other then to shoot at them. Personality Smartmind is a cruel scientist with only one pleasure; fighting. He enjoys combat and destroying his (their?) enemies through his array of weapons. There is no greater joy then blowing something up or killing somebody with a weapon of their own design. In the advent that one of their own creations does not work out or is less lethal then hoped, then Smartmind will go back to the lab and build something bigger and better. He (They?) greatly enjoy tinkering with weapons and technology, ad derive a lot of pleasure form seeing the carnage that they can unleash upon others. Appearance Smartmind started out as a standard General Atomics Robobrain model (What they looked like before their conversion is unknown). Over the years, damage and their own ‘improvements’ have considerably altered their form, with new armour plating and weapons installed to replace previous parts. While the basic form is the same (Domed head, cylindrical body, treads in place of legs and noodly arms) the details are very different. Furthermore, due to his (their?) tinkering, Smartmind’s configuration will often change. Equipment The main ‘equipment’ used by Smartmind is the various weapons and devices built into his (their?) robotic body. As noted above, this constantly changes, but will usually include powerful weaponry, thick armour and an array of different sensors. It also sports the standard Robobrain memser-beam, which is used to disable and disorient enemies (and cause the occasional head explosion). However, due to his (its?) habit of tinkering, Smartmind’s loadout and capabilities will often change. No one weapon loadout is predominant, as Smartmind likes to change his (their?) weapons often, and will sometimes load up a purely experimental weapon that he (they?) only ever deploys the one time. Smartmind has been observed to use a Tesla gun on numerous occasions; that might be because it is a favourite, or maybe a simple fallback after the latest test. Smartmind’s pride and joy is what he (they?) describe as being an ‘armoured battle van’ or maybe a lab or even a tank, known as Armoured Conquest. This is actually a rusted hulk of a pre-war van which is not only immobile, but far gone beyond any chance of repair. The van contains Smartmind’s lab/workshop, where the Robobrain creates their various weapons and other devices. Despite his (its?) claims, it is not capable of combat or anything else, for that matter. Finally, Smartmind is accompanied at all times by a pair of modified Assaultrons that they constructed out of junk. Referred to as Cableye and Deathwatch, these two serve as Smartmind’s assistants in the workshop and personal bodyguards. The two of them are of identical design, but have different colour schemes to help distinguish them. They are especially useful for those times that Smartmind has omitted hands from his (their?) latest redesign. Quotes By About Category:Characters Category:Cyborgs Category:Synthetics Category:Michigan